Raise the Bar
by InuLuna19
Summary: Kagome's heart is shattered and she decides to try and drink away her sorrows. She goes to a bar, but can the one who she meets manage to pick up the pieces? AU and they are a lot older, like 22-25 years old. Rated for suggestive themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**If you are offended by language, then don't read.**

**If you don't like Kouga, then don't read.**

**If you don't like suggestive themes, then don't read.**

**If you are under 15 or 16, then read at your own risk. I am not responsible fro what people look up on the internet, I just write stories.**

Alright onto the story, I was requested to do a story with a KougaxKag pairing and this is the idea I got. Thank you to the guest who requested it from my story 'What If?'

* * *

Raise the Bar

"Wait! Kagome… Damn it stop throwing shit!" shouted Inuyasha at his girlfriend, who was currently throwing everything in sight. Regardless if it was soft or hard, just so long as it would cause some damage. To say that Kagome Higurashi was pissed was an understatement. She was livid, beyond livid. She was downright ready to murder her boyfriend.

'Ex-boyfriend' her mind sneered at her. The reason for the 'ex-'was simple. She had caught him red handed. She had found her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, in **their** bed with another woman. And no they were not wrestling or in a tickling match. No they were having sex, on the bed that she had shared with Inuyasha. The same bed that they made love on. Though now, she wasn't all that sure that it was really making for him. Especially because she had caught him with another woman, not only that, but she had caught him screwing his ex. The very reason they were together.

After she had left him Kagome had come along and took pity on Inuyasha and decided to pick up the pieces of his heart and glue them back together. Though no one told her that doing so would, in turn, break her heart. She had given him everything. Before she met him she was an innocent. Yet now, now she was broken and used. "Gods! I can't believe that I trusted you! Hell I even loved you. I loved you for you, Inuyasha! Yet what do you do? You go back to that bitch! Gods I can't believe how incredibly stupid I was!" she screamed at him and watched in satisfaction as his ears went flat against his head.

"Kagome, it is not wha" he started as he looked at her with pleading eyes and his hands in front of him making placating gestures towards her. He was trying to calm her down. He started to cross the room when she stopped him.

"Don't you fucking dare say that it was not what it looked like. I SAW you! You were on top her and both of you were naked! Yet before I even saw I heard you moaning each other's names. There is no way that you could ever fucking deny what had happened. I saw it, I heard it and YOU made the mistake of actually having the GAUL to do _that_ in **our** bed! Not only that, but I know that it wasn't the only time" she shouted at him with a frying pan in her hand. Waving it dangerously in his direction, debating to throw it at him or charge at him and ensure he would never have children.

He looked so guilty when she said the last part. Like he had hoped he could have covered it up and just go back to it only being them. He had hoped that she didn't smell the perfume on his clothes or the stray lipstick stain or the long black hairs that were far too long and black to be Kagome's. He had hoped that she wouldn't know. That she would stay naïve and innocent to the world and his actions. Yet she was smart and was able to put two and two together long before she wanted to admit it. She had known for at least a month, at least deep down, yet she loved him and trusted him with all her heart. It had cost her.

She had come home early from work today to surprise her boyfriend, and what she hoped would be her soon to be fiancé, so that they could go last minute Christmas shopping. Yep that's right. It was Christmas time, actually today was Christmas Eve. It was supposed to be a magical and romantic time for themselves to spend together. It wasn't meant to be. When she opened the door she heard strange noises from the bedroom. As she walked closer she names being moaned carelessly. '_Inuyasha'_ said by a female that was most definitely not herself, then he, the one that she had loved, moaned out a name that wasn't hers, '_Uhh… Kikyo'_.

From there it was like she wasn't really herself. She felt betrayed and hurt far beyond anything that could physically hurt her. It was like someone had ripped out her heart and thrown it to the ground only to be smashed with a hammer. Yet she continued to silently walk towards the growing noises, then she opened the door. She had hoped beyond all hope that it was a lie.

But it wasn't, no because there on **their** bed was Inuyasha on top of Kikyo moving his body with hers and moaning. She had stood there watching them until Inuyasha realized that she was there and quickly got off of Kikyo to put his pants on and explain that it was a 'misunderstanding'. All she said was 'Get Out' to Kikyo while glaring at her with enough venom in her gaze to down an elephant. Kikyo quickly started to put her clothes back on to cover her decency when she reiterated what she wanted. 'Get. Out. Now' she had said threateningly enough to scare Kikyo into leaving the apartment with only her skirt and a bra on and her shirt clutched in her hand.

That was why they were here now. Having this fight and Kagome was standing there screaming at the half demon with a shattered heart. "Kagome I neve"

"You never what? Hmm? Takahashi? You never meant to hurt me or let me find out or that your dick just so happened to find its way into _her _pussy? Ohh, or maybe it was that you she was me? That you never meant to mistake her for me?" she spat as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Kagome please… "He pleaded with her as she refused to let her tears fall. She refused to give him the satisfaction. She also refused to ever call him again by his name. He hated it when she used his last name, he always had.

"Just stop" she said while shaking her head slightly in disgust, anger and sadness. She had loved him. She really did, but this made her realize that she just wasn't enough. She somehow managed to swallow the lump in her throat and made her voice sound eerily calm when she spoke again. "We are done. You can have everything here. I will take my clothes and belongings. After that I hope with every fiber of my being that I will never see again. I wish you and Kikyo happiness" she said as she walked to the bedroom and bathroom to pack her things that were solely hers. She would leave everything that reminded her of him. She had only managed to fill two suitcases and she headed for the door.

Inuyasha stopped her, apparently over the shock of their fight, by grabbing her arm and turning her to look in his eyes. They were pained, guilty and pleading. She was tempted to place the suitcases down and run back into his arms, but she didn't. Instead she jerked her arm away from his clawed grasp with all of her strength, "Goodbye, Mr. Takahashi."

* * *

A/N: Sooo, how was it? Oh, and if you didn't guess this is AU. Now onto chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer

And now we get to meet Kouga!

* * *

Raise the Bar

So I through all of my crap into my car. I still was not entirely able to grasp the fact that I had ended my first long term and serious relationship. We had been together for almost three years. I slammed the door harder than I should have and then angrily got into the driver's side door and pulled my seat belt on. I pushed the button for the radio to turn on and all I could find was damn Christmas songs. 'Tis the season to be jolly my ass!' I thought to myself as I quickly shut off the radio and pulled out of the parking lot.

Yet the holidays weren't all that bad, you get chocolate and eggnog. Speaking of eggnog I love it when there is alcohol in it, though right now just alcohol sounds good. Vodka and chocolate, hell anything to get that damn image of _him _and _her_ out of my head. At this point I would welcome a hangover. Not only that, but I had nowhere to go. I was off work tomorrow, I could no longer go to the apartment. All of my family lived out of town and all of my friends had boyfriends, family, girlfriends or sex friends to spend the night with them. I wasn't the kind of person to intrude on their private life, especially not tonight.

I sighed as I spotted a bar that was open till the wee hours of the morning. That was just what I needed. To be honest I wasn't much of a drinker, but for now, that would change. I parked my car and entered the bar, ironically named Raise the Bar. I actually managed to find it funny as I walked in through the doors and away from the cold of winter.

When I looked around I noticed that it was only me, the bar tender and a man with long dark brown hair nursing a glass of brandy. He was wearing a black collared shirt, which almost looked green, and light jeans with snow boots on. Not the most fashionable, but we were at a bar on Christmas Eve. Alone, which meant he probably had something wrong too. 'Maybe someone died' I thought morbidly. Then another thought crossed my mind, 'I have a few people that should die', but I wiped it from my mind. I wasn't someone who wished anyone dead, except for maybe my boss Naraku. The perverted asshole, how he ended up being the head of pediatrics I will never know.

I sat down next the guy with the brandy, though one seat was separating us. "What'll you have?" asked the bar tender.

I looked at him and said the only thing I could think of at that moment, "Anything to make me forget any faster." All he did was nod and turn around making a drink.

When the bar tender turned back around he had a cocktail glass filled with a pale yellow liquid and a cherry resting on the bottom. It smelled of citrus and liquor. "It is called a Corpse Reviver No. 2" the bartender said as he turned around. I decided to give it a try and found that it was just what I needed. The tart and sweetness of the lemon and orange blended perfectly with the intoxicating blend of liquor. (By the way the Corpse Reviver No. 2 is a real drink, but I have never had one before, 19 and all, not only that but I actually don't like the taste of alcohol. So if this is wrong PM me or just review, Thanks!)

While I was enjoying my drink the guy next to me decided to make some conversation, "So, what is a beautiful lady like you doing here on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

I turned and looked at him. He was just as handsome as Inu- _him_, but in a completely different kind of way. He reminded me of the forest and mountains, not untamable animals. His hair was drawn up into a high pony tail, that looked anything but girly, and his eyes were like the ocean. Two perfect blue orbs that held both calm and a storm within the center, the complete opposite from the continuous gold fire. They were eyes that were easy to lose yourself in. They were different from my own grey-blue eyes, more assertive and charming. Then I looked at his other features, he had tanned skin and lean muscles that I could make out from his exposed arms and slightly exposed chest. In all honesty, he was gorgeous. "I could ask you the same question" I responded, not privy to reliving my pathetic existence with a stranger.

Then he laughed slightly, almost like he was sad. I looked at him once more when I took another drink of my cocktail. "Yeah, I guess you could." He said. He then took a drink of his brandy and set the less full glass on the counter. "I came here to drown my sorrows. What about you?" he asked and I simply chuckled then nodded my head. He sighed next to me as we took another drink of our respective drinks. "Wanna share and see who can drink the memories away?" he asked with a somewhat mischievous and charming smile.

"Sure why not. By the way, what did you say your name was?" I questioned him. I had nothing better to do at the moment except kill my ex, but I really didn't want to go to jail for his sorry ass.

"I didn't, but my name is Kouga Ookami. You are?" he stated then asked for my name.

"Kagome Higurashi" I said and extended my hand for a hand shake, but instead of the hand shake that I had expected he picked my hand up and gently brushed it with his lips.

"Your name is as beautiful as you are." He said sounding charming. I would have been blushing at any other time, but right now I was **so** not interested in a relationship. Angry sex with a stranger just for spite, maybe.

"Thanks" I said taking my hand away and returning to my drink. I heard him stand up and sit back down on the bar stool next to me. I decided to just drink my drink and try to forget, though if he started talking again I would listen. His voice was nice to listen to anyways.

"I just went through a break-up" he said as he took another drink of his brandy and set down the empty glass and asked the bartender for another one.

"Me too" I said and took a large drink of the pale yellow liquor.

He just let out an airy laugh and he continued with his story, "My girlfriend left me a few days ago. She had come to me and said that she was moving out and in with her best-friend. When I asked why she was leaving she said that she didn't love me the way that I loved her. She also said that she was in love with her best-friend and that they were going to become a couple. She thought that it would be best for everyone if she broke it off before she started anything with her." He finished and I took in his story and realized that he said her, as the ex-girlfriends partner. I looked at him quizzically and he laughed slightly.

"Yeah, she was bisexual. I knew that going into the relationship, but I still loved her nonetheless." He smiled sadly as if reminiscing and took a drink from his new full glass. "So what is your story to have you drinking with only the bartender and I to keep you company on this _fine_ Christmas Eve?" he asked me as I finished my drink and asked for another.

I sighed and decided I should start talking before my drink came back. I just hoped that I wouldn't cry, no I wouldn't cry it wasn't worth it. "He cheated on me" I let out and could feel tears at the corner of my eyes. "At least she told you and broke it off before she slept in your bed with someone else" I said venomously facing the counter of the bar with my fists clenched.

"Sorry" was all he said and I could hear the sincerety in his voice. It calmed me some and we sat in comfortable silence finishing our drinks. Then when we asked for the next round we started talking again. We talked about our likes and dislikes, Favorite teams and music. We didn't have a lot in common, but neither did me and my ex. Kouga was charming and I could see the caring nature he had when talking certain things, especially animals. It turned out that we had the medical field in common, just not the species. He was a veterinarian, whereas I am a pediatrician. I love kids and always wanted some of my own, but the one who I thought would give them to me I broke off everything with him and now I have to start from the beginning.

We talked and drank for a good while before the bartender said that he was closing the bar early for the night. It was around 1:30 when we managed to get out of the bar. Both of us were tipsy, but not drunk off our asses. I turned and went to my car and realized that even if I were to stay at a hotel I would be hard pressed to find one with an available room for a good price.

Kouga must have heard my groan because he asked me what was wrong, "Well, I left my apartment and have no place to stay. The bastard cheated on me and I just had to find out today" I wailed and finally let my tears flow. They were tears of frustration and anger. Frustration at not having a place to stay and anger at myself for being so stupid and naïve.

Kouga, being the nice guy that he was, came over and wrapped me in his arms with his head resting on top of mine. Sitting, I never realized how tall he was. He was at least six feet tall and his arms were strong and warm. I felt comfort in their embrace, which was something that I desperately need. "Shh, you'll get through it. If you want I could take you to my place and you can crash there until you have a place to stay. I promise I won't take advantage of you." He said sincerely. Honestly sex was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment, but now it was an almost alluring prospect.

"Kouga, I would most definitely like a place to stay and, as corny as it sounds, I trust you. Even with the sex." I stated boldly, this time I was blushing. Though from the alcohol in my system or from what I just said I couldn't be sure.

"I would rather be friends for now. I don't really do one night stands" he said earnestly.

"Kouga I just want to forget and get back at his sorry ass. But you are right it would be wrong to take advantage of you and I would love it if you were my friend" I said. He told me to follow him in my car and we went to his apartment.

A/N: so we met Kouga and they went to his apartment. No more Inuyasha in this fic.

I am still an InuxKag fan though, but this wasn't as hard to write as I thought it would be, or as painful.

Next is the final chapter! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or characters... Can I have him as a present? Or Sesshy? Bankotsu would do, too?

* * *

Raise the Bar

Kagome lay in the black cotton sheets with the down comforter on and off of the bed. No this was not her bed, it was Kouga's and she managed to let out some frustration. She lay there with the late afternoon light pouring in through the window highlighting her raven hair. She heard Kouga mumble that she was beautiful in a sleepy voice as he pecked her forehead with a kiss, while stroking her raven tresses. She was drawing nondescript designs on his bare chest as he pulled her closer to him in his sleepy state. She remembered what he had said last night and had to giggle.

"Yo, what's so funny?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I would rather be friends for now. I don't really do one night stands" she said in a deep voice trying to sound like him. He furrowed his brows at her.

"Hey, who said it was a one night stand. I'm a wolf" he said to me and I interrupted him.

With a mischevious smile on my face I said, "I know you are, I know that very well" He looked at me and was trying hard not to smile at what I had just said.

"As I was saying, I am a wolf demon and we are extremely loyal. If you don't want to do this again it's fine, but I still want to friends Kagome. I feel… right when I am around you. I just want to keep feeling that way is all" he said as he pulled me on top of his naked form and nuzzled my neck.

"K-kouga!" I exclaimed then he did what I least expected. He tickled me. Without mercy. "K-K-K-OUG-GA! S-S-ST-STOP!" I cried as he continued to tickle me.

"Hmmm? I think not!" he said an switched our positions so that he was hovering over me skirting his hands up and down my body.

"AAAH! AAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed uncontrollably. I was actually having… fun. I liked it and I liked how comfortable I was with Kouga in such an intimate way. I could see myself as being a friend and even something more.

He finished tickling me and sat down next to me with the sheet just barely covering his personal items. His bare chest was highlighted by the sun. In all honesty he was gorgeous from head to toe. Everything was lean and sculpted muscle. His hair was down and fell across his shoulders in long straight dark brown strands. "So, what do you want to do from here?" he asked me.

I smiled and simply said "I want to see where this leads." He smiled back at me and brought my face to his in a quick kiss and said 'Merry Christmas' I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck, well the rest is history.

"You left out the best parts!" Miroku cried, then was on the ground knocked out by his fiancé Sango.

"So that is how you met his wolfy hotness?" Sango questioned me as I rubbed my slightly swollen stomach.

"Yep, and apparently Inuyasha managed to move and find someone of his own too. He came by a few months ago to apologize for what he had done to me. Kouga looked like he would kill him if I gave him the chance" I said as I finished telling my story to my best friend, Sango.

"Sooo, when are you due?" she asked expectantly.

"Sometime in September" I said and heard her squeal about not being able to meet the baby, or pup, in this case. "To think all this happened because I decided to raise the bar?" I chuckled and Sango laughed at me. Then she slapped Miroku, who had mysteriously regained consciousness, when he groped her butt and yelled 'Hentai!' Life was good and it was only going to get better.

* * *

The reason I am an InuxKag fan is because I can somewhat relate my own personality to hers and, although I think I would choose someone else, I can't see her personality mixing with Koga because I would, if I met him in real life, have him as a bestfriend. That is just the role I could see him in. Though I can definitely envision Kagome going with him, which is why this fanfiction and the only opinion that matters is the authors and the people who read that specific pairing. So I hope you enjoyed raising the bar and I hope it is not too OOC. Any other ideas, besides lemons I don't know if I can write them, are welcome for me to try and write. Though I warn you that I will not write anything that I can't make a story line for. Thanks and read some more of my fics, or not, but whatever you do keep fanpersoning! ( can't make it specific to fangirls, because that is just sexist.) :)


End file.
